


#Stay Human

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet





	#Stay Human

**#Stay Human**

Non si poteva dire che Mycroft Holmes fosse o fosse mai stato un uomo  _ attivo  _ da un punto di vista fisico. Il suo lavoro e la sua predisposizione caratteriale lo portavano a essere piuttosto statico e sedentario.

La sua pigrizia era una scelta, dettata dalla necessità di lasciare spazio e energie ai suoi processi mentali.

Era nel momento in cui quella scelta si tramutava in una imposizione che l’immobilità diventava insopportabile.

In questo caso appunto non aveva avuto scelta, e la situazione era quindi frustrante al massimo.

Il negoziato segreto in Tajikistan non era andato come doveva e Mycroft era stato costretto a recarsi sul campo, con suo sommo disgusto. 

Come se non bastasse, come ricompensa per essersi dovuto scomodare aveva rimediato uno scontro a fuoco.

Era stato ferito soltanto di striscio, ma i medici (e Anthea) erano stati irremovibili: con due costole incrinate, una gamba ferita e lo shock dell’aggressione Mycroft doveva stare a riposo.

Questo voleva dire niente lavoro, di nessun tipo, neanche al computer o al telefono.

Anthea si era assicurata di sconnettere Mycroft completamente dal mondo - la sua stanza nella clinica privata a Losanna era isolata da qualsiasi cosa e il telefono del suo impaziente capo era stato manipolato in modo tale da ricevere soltanto le chiamate della donna. 

Persino quelle di Sherlock venivano filtrate per evitare di turbare il convalescente. 

Per vincere la noia di Mycroft, Anthea gli aveva mollato un portatile non connesso a internet ma carico di videogiochi gestionali. 

Mycroft aveva schifato Orwell 1 e 2 perché gli sembrava profondamente stupido e semplicistico. La sorveglianza non funzionava così. 

Aveva ignorato tutti gli sparatutto per ovvi motivi, e alla fine era rimasto con l’unica scelta dei Sims 4. 

“Anthea, che cosa dovrei fare con questo balocco per bambini?”

“Boss,” rispose la donna, sistemandogli le lenzuola, “puoi controllare le persone nei minimi particolari delle loro vite. Ho pensato che potesse essere divertente. Ti ho anche salvato un elenco di ‘challenge’ sul desktop, se decidi che far andare a fuoco o annegare i Sims non sia sufficientemente divertente. In più,” continuò la sua assistente, porgendogli un visore per la realtà virtuale, “è appena uscita una nuova espansione che supporta la realtà virtuale. Quindi se ti annoi puoi farti i giretti con questo. Ma non puoi alzarti. Divertiti, boss.”

Anthea gli aggiustò i cuscini un’ultima volta, gli mise a portata di mano il pulsante di chiamata e il mouse del portatile e si ritirò a leggere un libro su di un divanetto in un angolo.

Mycroft considerò l’idea di sbuffare, poi lasciò perdere e decise di avviare il gioco pur di farla contenta e di passare cinque minuti di quell’interminabile degenza.

Non aveva mai giocato a The Sims, ma per quanto il gioco possedesse innumerevoli comandi non sembrava poi così difficile da gestire. 

Mycroft creò un paio di Sims, poi li trasferì in una casetta in uno degli scenari disponibili.

Era un gioco piuttosto noioso.

I Sims erano come tutti i normali esseri umani - noiosi, prevedibili, dei pesci rossi destinati a morire nella loro stessa ignoranza. 

Infastidito, Mycroft provò a vedere se l’espansione VR proposta da Anthea potesse avere qualche merito. 

Si chiamava “#StayHuman” e a giudicare dalla breve introduzione che comparve sul visore al primo avvio non si trattava altro che di uno scenario aggiuntivo per le noiose famigliole di personaggi virtuali, con in più elementi soprannaturali.

Si poteva giocare come un normale scenario, con una prospettiva ‘dall’alto’ in terza persona o, per la prima volta, si poteva attivare la realtà virtuale e godersi le città e le interazioni in prima persona.

Mycroft decise di provare quest’ultima modalità. Detestava muoversi e fare cose che prevedevano eccessiva fisicità, ma era più che contento di esplorare un ambiente per cui non avrebbe dovuto camminare sul serio. 

Prima che potesse rendersene conto era passato mezzo pomeriggio e le infermiere erano passate a portargli la cena.

Anthea sorrideva soddisfatta e tronfia come un pavone. Mycroft la ignorò e si concentrò sul blando cibo dell’ospedale, con l’idea di tornare al gioco quanto prima.

*

#Stay Human era più interessante del previsto. 

Conteneva una città a mondo aperto in cui il giocatore poteva camminare senza confini, entrare nei negozi e avere interazioni con gli altri Sim. 

Erano tutti NPC, ma Mycroft aveva notato che era possibile attivare una modalità multiplayer, avendo a disposizione una connessione al wifi. Non l’aveva, quindi aveva deciso di non preoccuparsene particolarmente - non era in vena di essere socievole.

La piccola città di Ancientsviille era pittoresca da un punto di vista architettonico.

C’era un grande parco principale con delle misteriose statue piene di tentacoli e grandi occhi mostruosi. 

Il fiume nel parco scorreva spesso e verde e le persone sembravano averne paura.

Il cielo sopra la città era ugualmente tinto di verde e le nubi brillavano e luccicavano. 

Alcuni dei cittadini veneravano una grossa nube lucente che di tanto in tanto sorvolava la città. 

Non si poteva dire che Mycroft fosse un uomo a cui piaceva volare di fantasia. 

La sua immaginazione era immensa, ma era dedicata allo sviluppo della memoria e della logica. Possedeva il rigore e la disciplina che avrebbero fatto di lui un ottimo musicista, uno scrittore rinomato, persino un attore teatrale. Tuttavia non brillava per guizzi di talento, che invece erano il territorio del suo più sregolato e incostante fratello minore.

A proposito di Sherlock - Mycroft non lo vedeva da prima di partire per la sua missione finita in una mezza tragedia. Anthea gli aveva permesso di sentirlo al telefono, ma Sherlock sembrava preso in qualche suo privato progetto e Mycroft onestamente era troppo malmenato dall’ultima missione per preoccuparsi. Era vivo e vegeto, in compagnia di John Watson e quindi sotto controllo. 

Per il momento poteva riposarsi. E giocare ai Sims. 

*

Nel giro di una settimana Mycroft aveva esplorato virtualmente tutta Ancientsville. Conosceva la maggior parte dei vicini di casa e dei personaggi importanti della città e aveva facilmente calcolato che un’ora di gioco a velocità normale corrispondeva grossomodo a un giorno nello scorrere di tempo  _ in-game _ . 

A differenza del gioco principale, che mancava di una vera trama e lasciava tutto all’immaginazione dei giocatori, #StayHuman presentava una serie di  _ challenge _ che stimolavano il giocatore a muoversi e a esplorare, compiendo determinate azioni. 

Mycroft aveva già seguito la storia di un gruppo di veneratori della Nube Lucente, scoprendo nientemeno che un complotto da parte di una fabbrica di lampadine della città accanto. 

Inoltre, qualcuno in città aveva bevuto l’acqua del fiume verde che scorreva al centro del parco e aveva iniziato a mutare.

All’inizio Mycroft non se n’era accorto - certo, alcuni Sims avevano una sfumatura verdina, ma aveva attribuito la cosa al fatto che il cielo stesso era di quel colore e che la luce si rifletteva attraverso nubi verdastre sulle persone. 

Poi una sera, mentre si attardava lungo le rive del Fiume Antico, aveva visto qualcosa pieno di tentacoli tuffarsi e sparire sotto le acque smeraldine. 

Ad un’indagine più accurata, non si trattava di un pesce - le zone di pesca erano altrove in quella mappa - e non si trattava di un effetto speciale. Era un Sim, un NPC che si era trasformato in una creatura in parte polpo, in parte uomo. 

Più che perplesso, Mycroft salvò la partita e lasciò perdere il gioco per quella sera.

*

La sua resistenza fu inutile. Il giorno dopo, terminate le visite e la fisioterapia per la gamba, indossò nuovamente il visore e riprese la sua esplorazione. Cercò il Sim che aveva visto il giorno prima con l’idea di parlargli e scoprire cosa gli fosse successo. 

Non riuscì a trovarlo, ma decise di fare amicizia con tutti i Sim che gli sembrava avessero l’aria un po’ verde.

Col passare del tempo si rese conto che alcuni Sims sembravano malati dopo aver bevuto o toccato l’acqua del fiume verde. Dopo poco, iniziavano ad avere quella sfumatura nella pelle. 

Poteva ragionevolmente presumere che la mutazione avvenisse dopo aver assunto in quantità sufficiente la sostanza che rendeva verde l’acqua.

Non poteva esimersi dall’indagare.

Sherlock era forse quello più portato alla risoluzione dei casi all’atto pratico. Non disdegnava il lavoro di gambe, l’accumulare delle prove, il farraginoso mettere insieme degli indizi come un enorme puzzle complicato e incompleto. 

Mycroft non amava quel tedioso lavorio, ma apprezzava l’esercizio mentale. 

Visto che aggirarsi per Ancientsville non comportava alcuna vera fatica, decise che indagare sul mistero dell’acqua verde poteva essere un ottimo passatempo.

Caricò la sua amata partita e, indossato il visore vr e i panni del suo Sim principale, tornò a passeggiare per le vie di Ancientsville, in direzione del parco cittadino. 

Qualcosa era cambiato dal suo ultimo accesso. 

Il Fiume Antico era ingrossato, il cielo di un verde scuro e minaccioso solcato da sottili fulmini bluastri e la Nube Lucente era più grande che mai, sottile al punto da essere trasparente ma abbastanza grande da coprire gran parte del centro cittadino. 

Mycroft si avvicinò alle sponde del Fiume, cercando di scrutare nelle sue profondità. 

Si avvicinò alla riva, tese una mano per sfiorare l’acqua - era convinto che il gioco gliel’avrebbe impedito. Quella dopotutto non era una zona di pesca, né una zona in cui i Sims giocabili potessero bagnarsi. 

Si sporse ancora un po’, e poi… scivolò in acqua.

*

Stava soffocando. Il peso dell’acqua gli schiacciava i polmoni e gli impediva di tirare un salvifico respiro, gli impediva di urlare e ottenere soccorso.

Cercò di scalciare, ma le gambe non rispondevano ai suoi comandi e giacevano molli e inerti, trascinandolo ancora più giù con il loro peso.

Era freddo e brumoso, sott’acqua, dove filtrava soltanto una debole luce verdastra e malaticcia. 

Freddo.

_ Era freddo _ .

Non poteva essere freddo e bagnato, per quanto realistico  _ era soltanto un gioco _ .

Mycroft tentò di dibattersi. I suoi piedi toccarono il fondo del fiume, limaccioso e coperto di alghe viscide. Cerco di darsi una spinta per tornare in superficie.

Impossibile.

Non era possibile che gli mancasse il respiro, non era possibile che stesse per affogare, non era possibile. 

Era in una stanza privata in una clinica segreta a Losanna a riprendersi da una missione finita male.

Doveva allungare una mano e trovare un oggetto tangibile, doveva lanciare via il visore e riappropriarsi della realtà.

Con uno sforzo sovrumano Mycroft riuscì finalmente a risalire a galla, rompendo la superficie tormentata del fiume.

Una mano morbida e asciutta strinse la sua e all’improvviso il mondo smise di essere così confuso.

*

“Boss, svegliati. È soltanto un brutto incubo,” disse la voce di Anthea.

Mycroft sospirò tremulo, pieno di sollievo, stravolto e si strappò il visore dalla faccia.

Sbatté le palpebre e finalmente mise a fuoco ciò che circondava.

Anthea era seduta accanto al suo letto, con entrambe le mani strette intorno alla sua. 

C’erano anche Sherlock e John e Lestrade. C’era un sacco di gente a dire il vero.

Cosa… cosa ci facevano tutti lì?   
“Anthea, che succede? Perché sono tutti qui?”

Anthea gli sorrise, e si sporse a passargli le dita nei capelli. Mycroft fu colpito dalla dolcezza di quel gesto, ma la lasciò fare.

“Boss, mio caro, quale è l’ultima cosa che ti ricordi?”

_ Mio caro? _

“La missione in Tajikistan. Quella in cui mi sono ferito. Ma erano solo due costole ammaccate e una frattura a una gamba. Niente di che.”

Anthea sorrise, indulgente.

“Tesoro, quello era il videogioco che stavi facendo l’altro giorno. Ma è normale che tu sia confuso,” continuò Anthea. 

“Perché?” chiese Mycroft, stupidamente. Qualcosa continuava a non avere senso. Molte cose. Troppe cose.

“Perché, caro fratello,” disse Sherlock dall’altro lato della stanza, “ti sei tuffato nel Fiume Antico per tirarmi su, quando il criminale a cui stavamo dando la caccia mi ha spinto di sotto. Mi hai salvato la vita.”

_ Fiume Antico? _

John Watson si schiarì la gola, a disagio.

“Ti siamo incredibilmente grati, io e Sherlock. Noi ormai ci siamo abituati alla cosa, ma tu, suppongo ci vorrà del tempo.”

_ Quale cosa _ ?

“Io non so di cosa state parlando…”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio. “Hai presente gli otto tentacoli che spuntano dalla tua vestaglia? Quelli. Questi,” concluse, sollevando per l’appunto un sottile tentacolo grigio da sotto il Belstaff.

Incredulo, strappò le lenzuola dal letto e osservò, sbalordito, le sue pallide e molli estremità, di uno smorto blu marina che palpitava leggermente all’aria appena smossa. 

Non potevano essere sue, ma dovevano esserlo, perché una si arricciava ritmicamente proprio come le sue dita dei piedi quando era nervoso. 

Ammesso che avesse mai avuto dei piedi e delle dita.

Anthea scosse la testa, esasperata.

“Ora smettetela voi due,” disse, mentre John e Sherlock scoppiavano a ridere come due stupidi scolaretti.

“Lasciali perdere, Mycroft, mio caro. Ti prendono in giro perché sono due idioti. Hai avuto un incidente durante una missione e hai una piccola perdita di memoria e continui a perdere e riprendere conoscenza. Ci sono delle cose che ricordi a sprazzi. L’ultima volta ricordavi questa,” disse, mostrandogli la fede nuziale che brillava al suo dito, “la volta prima ricordavi quelli,” disse, allungando un dito per pizzicare un tentacolo.

L’appendice si arrotolò automaticamente intorno alla mano della donna, con fare affettuoso. 

“Ma i dottori hanno detto che puoi tornare a casa, sono fiduciosi che nel momento in cui vedrai le tue cose familiari inizierai a ricordare tutto in modo lineare.”

Il tono di Anthea era così consolante che Mycroft decise di lasciarsi confortare.

La donna lo aiutò a mettere via i suoi pochi effetti personali in una borsa da viaggio. Anthea raccattò un libro e un paio di occhiali da vista dal comodino, poi si accinse a spegnere il portatile che era ancora acceso sul comodino accanto al letto.

“Tu e questo gioco,” disse Anthea indulgente, “ci hai giocato così tanto che pensavi che fosse vero,” continuò, salvando la partita e spegnendo tutto.

“Com’è che si chiama?” 

“Ma come, non te lo ricordi? The Sims, espansione  _ 221b Baker Street. _ ”

**

  
  



End file.
